


The endeavor of the brave and foolish

by PhilosophyOfNonImmortality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Uzumaki Clan-centric, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilosophyOfNonImmortality/pseuds/PhilosophyOfNonImmortality
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was happy. Or as happy as he could be, considering the circumstances.His clan was prosperous, he was promoted to chuunin at the age of 13, his skills in fuinjutsu had been steadily improving.All was well.And yet.From time to time, strange dreams visited him in his sleep, the visions of people unknown, of bloodshed never seen before.Still, he was happy.Meanwhile,the clouds of storm have gathered above Uzushiogakure no Sato.





	The endeavor of the brave and foolish

_A millenium of conflicts finally reached its climax._

_I wonder, Hagoromo, in years of all of your careful scheming, have you foreseen this?_

_This meaningless slaughter._

_After all, all begun with you, in one form or another. Countless poor souls manipulated and used by you, and yet, I, your own mother, am the villain of this story?_

_War for the sake of peace, killing for the sake of protection of people, all of this are merely excuses for satisfying your own sense of self-righteousness. _

_Its ironic, wouldn't you say? That all your planning will be thwarfed by the wielder of your own bloodline._

_Perhaps its better this way. _

_The era of shinobi has come to end, and with that, ours also had inenvitably come to its own._

_The end has come and no one have won. What a bitter conclusion._

_~ Ootsutsuki Kaguya, year unknown._

__

In the darkened room of certain apartment in a village that didn't sleep, a bright blue eyes snapped open.


End file.
